In recent years, with the progress of the network technology observed mainly as the wide-band of the local area network and the progress of the PC technology by the increasing versatility of computers and the CPU speed, it has become possible to transmit the audio and video data between PCs of a plurality of networks at a high speed to practical use. As requirements for the ability to transfer large amounts of data between computing entities has grown, demand for efficient transfer of the data within and between networks has also increased. The local area networks is typically for local communication such as within a small location, building, while the wide area networks is for communication across a greater distance or even worldwide. Over the past several years various types of networks have allowed network communication between individuals. Therefore, various organizations have created standard techniques to allow communication between host computers on different network. These communication techniques are known as protocols, and are often implemented within each host rather than in the network medium.
Some considerably prolific communication protocols are well known as IEEE 802.11x, blue-tooth or the like. The ubiquitous protocols are used for wireless communication. Further, the protocol also permits packets of information to be sent and received between different types of devices.
One technique for permitting internet communication by wireless involves the use of routers or access points. The router or the access point is connected to two different networks, and which may receive an information packet from a source on one network and communicate it to a destination on the other network. When the router receives the encapsulated packet, it recognizes from the multiple levels of IP information that the packet is ultimately intended for a destination host computer on another network. However, signal interference is raised due to the great amount of wireless devices are introduced in the daily life. Typically, there are two kinds of interference in the air. One is the non-802.11 interference including the microwave oven, Bluetooth device or any other signals which appear in the current working channel. The non-802.11 signal will increase the frame errors (Rx error), and more frame retransmission. In the worst case, if there're continuous collision error (Tx error) signals, the AP will be halted there (always detect energy in the carrier sensing). The other interference is the 802.11 signals from the other APs. The working AP need to share bandwidth with others.
The measured signal to interference ratio (SIR) method is used to determine a data rate which can be supported by the receiver. Typically, higher measured SIR translates into higher data rates, wherein higher data rates involve higher order modulation than lower data rates. One of the data rate determinations is provided in US. Pat. No. 6,930,981. U.S. Pat. No. 6,930,981 disclosed an estimate of frame error rate of received frames. It is determined whether an error correction decoded frame is a good frame.
However, the user is unable to know the quality of the wireless transmission or the parameter of the wireless transmission. What is required is the method and device to provide the aforementioned function.